


Treasure of the Stars

by chio_aki



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Sex Reversion, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Clark Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chio_aki/pseuds/chio_aki
Summary: Bruce·Wayne在一次维密大秀上带走了一位名叫Clara的新晋模特，但在一夜春情后，双方都发现了各自不得了的秘密。





	Treasure of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> 单性转万字PWP，不适慎入。
> 
>  
> 
> 双方未掉马，真霸道总裁和伪新晋超模的瑰丽邂逅。
> 
>  
> 
> 含女性性器官描写等，注意避雷。

如果超人能进化出预测未来的能力，Clara想她一定要在三天前看一看今晚会发生的事，并且百分之一百地回绝维多利亚的秘密主办方对她作为走秀嘉宾的邀请，即使她非常不擅长拒绝别人。

 

而此时此刻，不论你是大都会的市民，抑或哥谭的群众，甚至地球上任何角落的人类的一员，你能想象吗？Clara·Kent，AKA超人，现在浑身仅穿着维密的内衣，外加裹在身上的手工定制深蓝色男士西装，蜷缩着腿坐在韦恩集团总裁——Bruce·花花公子·哥谭宝贝·Wayne车子的副驾驶座里。

Clara侧着脸倚在座椅靠背上，车窗外飞掠而过路灯给她漂亮的脸颊打上令人目眩神迷的迷幻光影。

红灯亮起的时候，车子猛地停下来，Clara疑惑地转回头时，Bruce英俊的面庞刚好撞进她的眼帘。

略微年长的男人借着等待交通信号的间隙，探过身来亲吻身旁安静的女孩。涂着艳色口红的丰腴的双唇微微嘟起，像是在撒娇地索要一个吻。

Clara毫无招架之力地接受着哥谭王子火热的唇舌的吮吸和舔舐，轻易地被撬开了闭合的牙齿，裹住了小巧的舌尖。尽管不想承认，但这是Clara年满22岁的人生中的第二个吻，而它仅有的对比对象，是十几分钟前，在后台的更衣间里，Clara被这个男人压在门板上时带来的。

她迷迷糊糊地闭上双眼，放任感官徜徉在Bruce给予的快感的海洋中。也许隔壁娱乐版关于这位商界巨子的花边新闻都是空穴来风，即使没有其他人做对比Clara也能感觉到Bruce的吻技好得惊人，她的灵魂就快被这个男人从她的口腔里吸出来了。

交通信号灯的颜色改变的时候，Bruce离开了Clara被啃噬得更加肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。路灯暖黄的灯光映在她那微微开启的，被唾液浸染得晶莹剔透的唇上，像两块樱桃布丁期待着有人品尝。

Bruce简直要无视行车安全再次俯下身去攫取那双红唇了。该死的，他为什么要让Alfred帮忙预订了那么远的一家别墅型酒店，他该就近开个房把身边这个漂亮得过分的新人小模特带上床的。

哥谭王子眼角的余光观察着身边的女孩，年轻的姑娘仍然轻轻闭着双眼，鼻翼轻柔地翕动，粉嫩的小舌尖偷偷探出来轻舔嘴唇内侧，像是对方才的热吻意犹未尽。

Bruce搭在方向盘上的手指下意识地握紧了些，他发誓他的阴茎已经在西装裤里撑起了帐篷。希望这点小状况在这灯光不算明亮的车厢内不会太过明显，天知道它会不会吓到身边这个将自己缩成一团，包在他西装外套里的看起来纯情得过分的小姑娘。

男人加大了油门。

 

车子拐进山路慢下来的时候，Clara已经在温暖的西装包裹下睡着过去了。

男人的外套上有淡淡的古龙水味和并不刺鼻的硝烟的味道。Clara不懂时尚圈，她并没有多在意这不合常规的调味，理所当然地认为这略带侵略性的气息是当今时尚界的新宠，毕竟这个男人总是潮流的引领者。

但令她不理的是这气味莫名地让她感到舒适和放松，甚至还有些熟悉。被本应与她绝缘的走秀搞得混乱了一天的大脑，在这气息的萦绕下，竟自然地陷入了作为氪星人的她在黄太阳世界里并不需要的睡眠。

她被是被Bruce在她的脸颊上轻柔碰触的手指唤醒的。

Clara在宽敞的车厢里舒展开现场的手臂伸了个懒腰，双腿从盖在身上的西装中伸出去，光裸的脚尖碰触到车上铺的地毯略微毛糙的表面时，她才意识到自己没有穿鞋子——跟着Bruce跑出来的时候，她把最后一轮走秀的高跟鞋丢在后台了，毕竟那鞋子穿起来真的非常累人。

已经帮Clara打开车门的某位绅士似乎看出来女孩的窘境，他微笑着俯下身伸出双臂，自然地将Clara圈进他的臂弯里，抱出了车厢。

女孩只挣扎了几下就作罢了，她偏头看了下男人脚下由细小的石子铺就的道路，虽然她是钢铁之躯，但这种“足底按摩”还是挺令人惧怕的。何况Bruce的怀抱舒服又温暖，Clara下意识地将两条纤长的手臂环上了男人的脖颈。

 

浴室传来的水声形成的白噪音并没有让Clara的精神更加放松，反而加剧了她的紧张。

她现在正双臂抱着自己的膝盖坐在巨大的床上，身上裹着一条柔软的浴巾。她柔软乌黑的卷曲长发虽已经用毛巾擦过一轮了，但现在仍偶尔一缕一缕地滴着水。

Clara看了看挂在房间角落里衣架上，那条已经湿透的刚才她用来擦头发的毛巾，她该再去浴室里取一条干毛巾继续擦头发，或者干脆把吹风机拿出来将头发吹干。

但她盯着映在浴室磨砂玻璃上的高大男人的剪影叹了口气。光是想象Bruce光裸着身子的样子她的脸就快要烧起来了，她可没那个胆子现在敲响浴室的门。

至于他们一会儿将要发生更加令人脸红心跳的事——Clara决定不去想这么多，放空自己，顺其自然。

毕竟她刚才从浴室里磨磨蹭蹭做了好一会儿心理建设，也没有让自己平静下来。所以Clara现在坚信那都是无用功，还不如就全部交给那个男人去掌控。

浴室的水声已经停了，Bruce用了几乎只是Clara三分之一的时间就从浴室走了出来。

他仅在腰间围了一条浴巾，光裸的上身完美的肌肉线条上挂着晶莹的水滴，灰黑的短发贴着脸颊向下淌着水，流过他覆着一层青色胡茬的坚毅性感的下巴，漫过锁骨再与胸膛上的水珠汇聚。

Clara没有意识到自己正在吞咽着唾液，也许是因为紧张，也许是因为无可名状的期待。

在她没有认清的潜意识深海里，眼前的男人对她有着超出她思考范围的强烈吸引力。

那强健的身形、宽阔的肩膀和优美的肌肉群，对于一位只是热爱极限运动的花花公子来说，难道不会太超过了一些吗？

但也许这就是这位被称之为哥谭宝贝的男人的魅力，地球人类男性中最完美的造物——之一——Clara想到了此刻可能正守在联盟瞭望塔里值班的那位黑漆漆的伙伴，决定加上后面这个限定。

而此时，在距离地球同步轨道上的那座空间站有着相当遥远的距离的这座别墅的卧房里，那位完美之一正好笑地看着面前的女孩。

她再一次像在车上一样，将自己裹成了一个球。脸上无意识地露出可怜兮兮又不知所措的表情，而清澈的双眼却又毫不避讳地盯着他看。

“很冷吗？”Bruce轻声开口。

Clara听到询问才意识到自己正很没礼貌地凝视了对面的男人，她移开视线，发现自己似乎将身上的浴巾拽得太紧了，轻轻松了松攥紧的手，结结巴巴地回答：“没……没有，不冷。”

事实上在Clara从浴室出来时，Bruce已经将空调的温度调到了最舒适的程度。

Bruce不置可否，他又回到浴室拿了一条干毛巾出来，坐在Clara身后为她擦头发。

男人宽厚的手掌不时擦过Clara的发根，让她字面意义上的头皮发麻。她想也许做一个感官异常发达的氪星人并没有那么好，特别是在这样的情况下。

Bruce甚至已经从单纯的擦干发丝，转为给Clara做放松精神的头皮按摩了，他的手指在她的头顶上按压，擦过她线条优美的发旋，带给她从头顶传至脚跟的战栗。

这位该死的富家少爷为什么居然会给人按摩？Clara有些愤愤不平。但毋庸置疑，她的身体已经在Bruce无声无息又不容拒绝的攻势下软化了。

 

被男人欺身压倒在松软的床上是必然会发生的事，但那一刻真的到来的一瞬间，Clara还是忍不住发出一声细小惊呼。

她的手肘支在床单上堪堪撑住向后倾倒的身体，Bruce一支强壮的胳膊及时揽过Clara的纤腰稳住她，另一只手抚上她的脸，拇指将贴附在她侧脸上的仍带些潮气的发丝拨开。

男人虎口处的薄茧蹭过Clara面颊细嫩的肌肤。她不会因此感到疼痛，也不会被留下任何痕迹，但它在此刻让Clara抖得甚至撑不住手臂。

像是看出她的不安，Bruce轻轻碰触Clara的胳膊，温柔地将她平放在床单上，轻轻抽掉了她身上的浴巾，拨开了Clara身上最后的一层保护壳。

她的身体像新雪和美玉一样洁白而剔透，没有一丝瑕疵，几乎看不见毛孔的肌肤像致密的分子结构紧紧锁住了彼此。阅人无数的Bruce·Wayne也不由得在心里由衷地赞叹，他从未见过这么美的姑娘，这么美的存在。

即使是作为正义联盟主席的那位披着斗篷的外星女孩，似乎也比面前的人要逊色一分。

Bruce难以忍耐地将嘴唇再次贴合到女孩的唇上，他能感受到身下纤细却不显娇弱的身躯轻微地颤抖扭动，但却比之前两次更加配合地自动打开了口腔。

舌头划过Clara的上颚时，他听到女孩发出了细小的如幼猫一般的鼻音。Bruce心底轻笑着，舌头缠住女孩的舌根将她的舌尖往自己的嘴里带，他又一次满意地听到了几丝纤弱的哼声。

Bruce有自信他仅用亲吻就可以让身下的小模特下身湿的一塌糊涂——不论她那单纯青涩的小模样是她真实的表现，抑或仅仅是为了钓得总裁欢心装腔作势的欲擒故纵。

但Bruce决定给她一夜更美的体验，他在从Clara的嘴里退出来转而啃噬她的耳垂和颈侧时想，至少这一刻她带给自己美妙绝伦的体验，那么她就应该得到她值得的回报。

他的舌尖滑过Clara的锁骨，在那里轻戳了几下后一路向下，停留在女孩丰满的乳肉上方。

这是每个女孩除了下体之外最敏感的地方，他需要充满虔诚地对待。

Bruce抬起头向上看去，想象中Clara紧闭着双眼仰躺在枕头上的画面没有出现，女孩竟撑着脖子向下看着Bruce如何动作。这与女孩之前的表现相比，意料之外大胆的举动无疑更加取悦了Bruce。

那副从她回到后台摘掉多米诺面具后，就一直戴着的傻气的黑框眼镜斜斜地挂在她脸上。他伸出手，想将它们取下来，却被Clara迅速地抓住了手指。

女孩攥着Bruce手的力道很大，甚至让他感觉到疼。

他不解地看向她，期待她能给出一个完美的解释。

Clara回望着Bruce棕色的瞳孔，随即低下头轻声开口。

“我……我怕看不清……你……”

哦，上帝！

她明白自己在说多么能激起男人性欲的情话吗？

不，她显然不知道。

她那双无辜的湛蓝的大眼睛甚至还因为Bruce突然的停滞而疑惑不解地眨了眨，羽扇般的睫毛随之扇动，像夏蝉震动它纤柔的双翼。

“那你可要好好看了。”

Bruce笑着将她的眼镜扶正，低头吻上了Clara的乳房。

 

乳尖磨蹭在Bruce的掌心的时候，Clara感觉自己就要因心跳过速而晕厥了，更不要说她另一侧的乳首还整个被Bruce叼在齿间啃咬吮吸，那种酥麻的快感从她的胸口流过她的腹腔，最后汇聚在下身最私密的部位。

Bruce的另一只手在沿着她的身侧，揉捏抚弄她从侧乳到腰窝的肌肤，软肉被他在指间捏弄，像奶油一般从指缝中流泻。

Clara难耐地拧动着身子，她两条长腿交叠在一起，略显丰腴的腿根磨蹭着彼此，她能感觉到在Bruce的舔舐和抚慰中，她的私处不断有温热的液体流出来，让她的腿缝一片湿黏。

男人似乎过于迷恋她的乳房了，他的双手以各种方式揉捏着两坨雪白的嫩肉，它们就像两团流体一样在Bruce的掌心里驯服地变换着形状。

在男人挤着她的乳房根部，将那里压得像是一个小奶瓶，而他还真的用嘴唇嘬住那作为奶嘴的乳头，开始像婴儿喝奶一样吮吸时，Clara终于忍不住发出了一声羞愤的轻呼。

终于意识到自己似乎玩过头了的男人抬起头，看到那张透着粉红的脸颊上一双怒瞪着自己的蓝眼睛，那双圆溜溜的大眼睛甚至已经因为害羞和气恼而泛起了红色的光泽。

Bruce识相地放开了Clara的乳房，虽然他得说这是他见过的最不寻常的一对乳房。

丰满却不下流。即使躺平在床上，也像不屈服于地心引力一样地聚拢在女孩的胸口，完美的圆球形的弧度，挤捏时充满流质的肉感，松开时又能自动弹回它原有的形态，而且不会因他略显粗暴的挤捏而留下红痕。

但他此刻必须见好就收，万一让这只羞得在他身下不停扑棱翅膀的小鸟飞走了，岂不是得不偿失。

他探过身去蜻蜓点水般碰触Clara的嘴唇，与先前几次激烈的掠夺不同的细腻的吮吻很快安抚了女孩的心。

她放松地平躺下去，波浪卷的发丝铺散在枕头上，像水面上恣意漂浮的水草。有几缕不听话的头发搭在她圆润的肩头，被拾起来贴上脸颊亲吻。

Clara被男人的眼神烧灼着心脏，他垂下来凝视她的目光就像在欣赏旷世的珍宝。

她突然好想亲吻Bruce棕色中带着一点淡蓝的眼睛，而她也确实这么做了。

Clara支起身子，双臂攀上了Bruce的肩头，她早已被Bruce亲得肿起来的双唇碰触着男人的眼睑，挺翘的鼻尖蹭着Bruce脸。亲了几下她又觉得有些不好意思，停下动作别过脸去，细腻的脸肉像小动物一样蹭着男人的胡茬。

Bruce感到自己磨练多年的坚硬的心脏在这一刻融化了，他双手甚至有些颤抖地抚着Clara的背，将女孩纤薄的身躯压进自己的胸膛。

女孩充满活力的心跳透过她柔软的胸脯敲击着Bruce的胸口，她湿润的鼻息喷洒在他的肩头。Bruce帮Clara将碍事的发丝别在耳后，轻吮她细嫩的颈侧。

他能感觉到女孩在他怀里颤抖得更厉害了，但她竟毫不退缩地大胆地亲吻着Bruce的肩头。

Bruce亲亲她的耳郭，在她耳边不断吹着气，念叨着“Good girl”。Clara在他低沉的嗓音中打颤，那颤抖通过他们紧密相贴的皮肤传递给Bruce，让他竟像个初尝情事的毛头小子一样跟着她激动不已。

他抚在Clara背上的手向下移去，覆盖住她挺翘的肉感十足的臀瓣。

那里就像她的乳房一样柔软，但又更加富有弹性，Bruce捏揉着忍不住轻拍了一下，伴随着Clara的惊呼，Bruce掌下的臀肉在他手心里荡开了细小的涟漪。

Bruce连续拍打了几次，女孩的惊呼逐渐变成带着热气的娇喘。她甚至无法自控地向后拱耸着屁股，将软肉更多地送进Bruce的手里。

Clara攀着Bruce后背的手更加收紧了，为走秀贴上去的略长的美甲片甚至刮得Bruce后背有些疼，但这疼痛对于这位身经百战的战士来说，实在太微不足道，他甚至因这是怀中的女孩逐渐失控的证明，而感到无比的甜蜜。

Bruce将环在Clara纤腰上的手臂悄悄松开，伸进两人之间的狭小缝隙。女孩似乎没有察觉到，她仍抱着Bruce的背将自己紧密地贴在男人身上。

他在Clara身后的那只手仍在不时拍打着女孩的屁股，在她的喘息逐渐剧烈的时候轻柔地揉捏让她放松，又在女孩呼吸平稳下来时突然来一记掌掴，让Clara挺直了身子在他怀中尖叫。

她的注意力已经完全被在她屁股上作恶的手吸引住，Clara从不知道她的屁股竟然这么敏感，以至于她竟未能察觉Bruce另一支手臂已经擦过她的小腹，悄悄探上了她的下阴。

男人的食指和中指拨开她闭合的花瓣，拇指顺势按压上她花蒂的小肉粒。才刚一碰触，Clara就像触电一样整个人弹起来，她双手大力地推上Bruce的胸膛。幸好此时她已经被情欲蒸腾地软绵绵的了，否则这一下她能将男人推得撞进房间墙壁。

Bruce显然没有想到女孩会有这么大反应，他试探着伸手碰触Clara的肩膀，见她没有明显排斥的反应，便再次将她揽进怀里。

“怎么了？”Bruce亲吻着Clara汗湿的头发，“弄疼你了？”

“没……没有……”女孩贴在他胸膛里的小脑袋传出闷闷的声音。

Bruce没有急着询问，他抚摸着Clara的后背帮她平复心跳。事实上他真的有点怀疑，自己为什么能对一个随便拐上床的新人小模特产生这么大的耐心，但他就是不能，也不想伤害她一丝一毫。

“就是……有……有点害怕……”Clara的声音再次沉闷地撞击着他的心口。

“所以，是……没人碰过你那里吗？”Bruce试着询问。诚然从第一眼看到Clara，她纯然干净的双眼就吸引住了他的视线，但Bruce从未预想过他带上床的竟是一位处女。

在感觉到怀中的小脑袋轻轻地点了点的时候，Bruce忽然感到自己责任重大，他将成为这个天使的第一个男人，那个将她从神圣的祭坛上拽进污浊凡间的人。

他将Clara从怀里挖出来，再次将她放倒在床上。这一次他不容拒绝地打开了Clara绞在一起的两条被软肉覆盖却肌肉紧实的长腿，跪坐在了她的胯间。

 

Bruce的舌尖触上Clara的花唇时，她攥紧了手边的床单。

他的舌头像条灵巧的鱼儿，顶开她贴合在一起的荷花叶片，钻进荷花粉色的花芯。

Bruce在Clara阴唇的内侧游走舔舐，最终包裹住了阴蒂的小肉珠。小巧的肉粒随着Bruce的动作，在他的舌尖上跳跃，Clara感觉自己一团浆糊的脑子里炸开了五颜六色的烟花。

她被Bruce在她的阴蒂高速弹动的舌头激得下意识夹紧双腿，却将作恶的男人更加固定在了她的身下。

阴蒂的刺激太过直接和剧烈，她害怕地扭着身子，麻痒和刺痛夹杂着更多的陌生的快感在她周身的神经流窜，Clara想叫Bruce停下，但她张开嘴却只能发出自己都不好意思去听的甜腻哼叫。

Clara蜷缩着脚尖勾动着身下的床单，在Bruce又一次快速地舔弄她的肉粒时，Clara潮吹了。

她感到一大股暖流从她身体里流出来，沿着她的会阴流下。Clara忍不住用了作弊的X视线，那摊粘稠的水流滴落在床单上形成一小滩水渍，甚至还有些沾在了Bruce的下巴上。

Clara感到有些无地自容地收回了视线，闭上眼睛调整着过快的呼吸。

但哥谭王子似乎并不想给她这个休整的时间，他的舌尖钻进了Clara已然湿滑柔软的阴道口。

Bruce火热的舌头在Clara的阴道里浅浅地戳刺，他惊异于鼻翼间竟萦绕着像她的呻吟声一样甘美的味道。这气味太过催情以至于Bruce感到自己的阴茎又涨大了一圈，他动用了近乎百分之百的自控力才没有立刻将自己的大家伙塞进这姑娘紧涩的花洞里。

但他不知何时淋满润滑剂的手指，已经迫不及待地贴上了Clara的被舔得微微敞开的小洞口。

穴口的嫩肉被Bruce啃咬得有些红肿，他手指轻轻按压了一下，便听到头顶传来Clara娇声的抱怨。

Bruce没有再为难她，他将沾满透明润滑剂的，指甲修剪得圆润的指尖，挤进了Clara的花穴。

 

不知何时Clara发现自己手上被塞了一个安全套，她混沌的脑子在经历了第二次潮吹之后已经不能顺利地思考了。

她被Bruce从床单里挖起来，浑身已经被汗水湿透，像是刚才海里游了一圈才上岸，她粗重地喘着气就好像她真的会缺氧。

Bruce笑着抚摸她的头发说她是刚从海中诞生，被风神吹送到他身边的阿芙洛狄忒。

Clara此时睁着与名画上的美神如出一辙的纯真而迷茫的双眼，舔舐着Bruce举到她面前的手指。那上面有淡淡的甜味，她听到Bruce在他耳边询问她自己的味道是否好吃。

女孩已经没有精力感到害羞了，被三根手指模拟着性交第一次带上阴道高潮，即使她拥有超级大脑现在也已经过载。她就像个乖巧的娃娃一样对抱着她的男人言听计从。

Clara的一双小手被Bruce握着带到身下，他抓着她的手一起将安全套套上他挺立多时的粗壮阴茎。

温暖纤细的手指拂过他布满神经和血管的柱身，Bruce想他很期待在女孩的手里来一次，但他现在有更加神圣的使命。

他沾着润滑剂的两指再次拨开Clara的阴唇，触碰上她仍然充血肿胀的，且入口一片湿黏的阴道口。挤压按柔让那里变得更加柔软，并自动自发地张开了一点小口。

Bruce满意地收回手，扣住Clara的纤腰，自己翻身躺在床上，手中的女孩顺势坐在了他身上。

他将润滑剂的瓶子塞进Clara手里，跟她一起挤了一些在他耸立的阴茎上。液体沿着茎身淌下去时，Bruce看到女孩肉眼可见地吞咽着唾液。

他把润滑剂从Clara手中拿出来，拇指蹭着她的掌心，试图安抚她的紧张。

Clara反握住Bruce的手，主动撑起大张开来，跪坐在Bruce身体两侧的大腿，她两手撑在Bruce宽厚的胸膛，向上抬起身体，试探着将自己的花穴对准了Bruce的阴茎。

 

龟头才刚伸进去Clara就停住不动了，她方才鼓起的勇气似乎已经耗尽。巨大的肉柱带来的威慑力和压迫感完全不是三根手指可以比拟的。即使她清楚地知道自己是钢铁之躯，Bruce无论如何不会弄伤她，但Clara还是本能[？]地感到害怕。

她抬起眼帘看着仰躺在她下方的男人，Bruce也在担忧地望着她。

那双深邃的眼眸比她曾经飞掠过的宇宙边缘的古老群星更加迷人，她感到自己正在被他一点点地吸进去。

男人的双手扣住Clara的双臀时她屏住了呼吸。Bruce逐渐向上挺腰，Clara试图放松阴道口的肌肉容纳他的入侵。

Bruce的动作很小心，就如同害怕撞碎遥远群星缔造的独一无二的脆弱的艺术品。

但Clara似乎不想让他，也不想让自己退缩，她下定决心地坐了下去。

阴茎全部塞进身体的一瞬间，Clara似乎感到Bruce的龟头抵住了她的子宫。腹腔中的脏器被迫挤压躲避冲击。

她在那一瞬间感到阴道里似乎有滞碍被撞破，但短暂的疼痛很快由身体被填满的充实取代。

Bruce像是被她突然的举动吓到，阴茎被Clara身体里热情的软肉挤压着却不敢动。Clara稍稍拧动了一下含着阴茎的身体，男人才像找回了自己作为花花公子的身份，开始了让Clara毫无招架之力的抽插。

他的阴茎在她的阴道里抽送，照顾着腔壁的每一个角落。柔软的嫩肉吸附着他的阴茎，穴道深处的小泉眼像是坏掉的水龙头一样不停向外滴着水，汩汩的暖流在他插到最深时浇在他的龟头上。

Clara挺拔的躯体在他挺动时，像棵随风摇曳的小梧桐在他的身上摇晃。Bruce一手扣紧了她的腰侧，另一只手垫在Clara的臀肉下面缓冲撞击。

女孩敏感得似乎碰触他阴道的任何一处软肉，都能带起她的一次高潮。

她的穴口被Bruce撑开到已经关不住身体里的甜腻液体，水流顺着密实地包裹着阴茎根部的粉色肉环流出来，打湿了Bruce的睾丸，又因他的撞击在他的阴毛上形成乳白色的水沫。

Bruce的阴毛随着他的动作不时扫过Clara阴蒂的小肉粒，她在几乎不间断的高潮和潮吹带来的令人精神恍惚的快感中，终于再也支撑不住身体，趴倒在Bruce的胸口。

她像小兽一样在Bruce身上拱着，唇舌舔舐Bruce同样被汗水浸透的略带咸味的胸膛。Clara向上挪蹭着身子，嘴唇嘟起似乎在索要一个吻，但碍于身高的差距，她只能啃到Bruce的下巴。

Bruce好笑地看着被快感征服抛掉了羞耻心的女孩，抱着她转了一圈再次调转位置将Clara压在了身下。

他仍埋在Clara体内的阴茎随着这一系列动作剧烈地碾过她穴壁的软肉，Clara濒临崩溃地呻吟着，又喷出了一大股透明的蜜水。

Bruce俯下身亲着Clara的嘴唇，唾液不受控制地顺着她的嘴角流出来，又被Bruce舔着他的脸颊吃进嘴里。

她身体里的撞击更加猛烈了，细白的身躯就像一叶轻帆漂浮在广袤无垠的大海上，被男人推着摇晃着驶向未知的彼岸。

Clara有些害怕了，她感到自己像要永久地遗忘自我，迷失身上的男人带来的快感里。

她想大声尖叫，但她的声音沙哑地卡在喉咙口。男人的唇还在她的嘴边逡巡，她伸出小虎牙在Bruce唇上留下了一个深深的几乎渗血的牙印。

男人未曾料到这突如其来的疼痛，抬起头盯着她。Clara毫无畏惧与他对视一阵，再将目光转向Bruce唇上自己留下的杰作。现在她总算找回了一些自己的主动权，Clara咯咯笑着拉下Bruce的脖子跟他接吻。Bruce也毫不客气地将阴茎塞进了她身体深处。

 

射精是在体外完成的，Bruce还不想在认识的第一晚，就让这个女孩成为一个准妈妈。

他摘下安全套撸动着自己的阴茎射在Clara的身上，白玉一般无暇的肌肤落下了斑斑点点的污痕。有一些溅在Clara仍挺立的乳首上，蛋糕顶端的鲜嫩樱桃被完成了最后一道工序，淋上白色的鲜奶油。

Bruce抱着她走进浴室时，Clara又有些像来时在车上那样昏昏欲睡了。

她被轻缓地放进灌满浴缸的温水里，Bruce对她小心翼翼轻拿轻放的态度总是让她觉得好笑。

水流包裹着Clara的全身，让她放松地想闭上眼睛沉进去，但Bruce的手臂适时地抬起她的后脑，避免她的脸没进水里。

事实上她在水下待上一辈子也不会淹死，但她可不想吓坏了眼前这个普通的地球人——不过鉴于他的身份，也许也不是那么普通，Clara在心里补充。

“不那么普通先生”此时也迈进浴缸坐在了Clara身后，让她舒服地倚靠在他身上。

他们像多年的情侣那样默契十足地互相擦洗身子。在Bruce帮Clara清洗阴部的时候，她在阴蒂在粗糙的手指摩擦中又带来了一次潮吹。

Clara看着她喷出的液体融散在浴缸的水中，而此时Bruce的阴茎也再次挺立起来，抵住了她的腿肉。

Bruce没想到这么快他就如愿以偿地得到了Clara双手的服务。她的两只小手努力地裹着他粗大的阴茎，卖力地上下撸动。Bruce射精时Clara来不及松手有一点射在了她的指尖上。

女孩这时似乎已经完全跟Bruce混熟了，抛开了先前的腼腆害羞，逐渐暴露了一些活泼的性子。她抬起手指举到男人面前，眨着大眼睛看Bruce，似乎想学着男人之前对她的戏弄，让他也常常自己的味道。

然而Bruce却先一步抓住她的手，将她沾着精液的指尖塞进了Clara自己的小嘴里。

略微咸腥的味道刺激着Clara的味蕾，她不太喜欢，但还是吃了下去。不过Bruce也尝到自己是什么滋味了，Clara满意地想，在她吞咽的一瞬间，Bruce就凑过来和她吻在了一起。

他们再次亲吻拥抱像连体婴一样折腾着回到床上时已经是凌晨1点钟了。

Clara在昏暗的床头灯下看到Bruce嘴唇上被她咬破的疮口，终于感到了不好意思。她伸出手指轻轻碰了一下疮口的边缘，Bruce故意大声地“嘶”了一声。

Clara吓得收回了手，小声地开口：“你要不要涂点药。”

“不要，”Bruce迅速否决，同时摸索着身后不知在寻找什么，“我可要留着这个，当做你对我的标记。”

在红晕迅速蹿上Clara的脸颊时Bruce轻声说：“Clara，转过身去。”

这是他们认识以来Bruce第一次喊她的名字，Clara没来由地为这个简单的单词里蕴含的深情轻轻战栗。

她听话地转过身，Bruce在她身后拔开了什么东西的盖子，随即一个滑腻的物体触上了她的腰窝。

“噢！”她转过头想看Bruce在做什么，却被男人强硬地按了回去。那个物体在她的皮肤上逡巡，似乎在描画什么形状。

“Bruce，你在干嘛？”Clara颤抖着问。

“当然是给你打上我的标记。”滑腻的触感从她身上离开了，Bruce似乎心情很好，尾音里带着上挑的笑意，“别担心，只是口红，很容易就能洗掉的。”

 

凌晨4点11分，Bruce随身携带的与联盟的通讯器发出震动。

他睁开眼看到被他搂在臂弯里的女孩还在沉睡，Bruce轻轻起身，为她掖好被角。

也许我可以叫Alfred明早过来安顿她。Bruce一边想着，悄无声息地打开了卧室的窗子。

凌晨4点一刻，Clara的超级听力捕捉到了瞭望塔的警报声。

警报似乎已经响了一阵了，她难得有机会睡得这么熟，竟然没有察觉。

Clara摸摸身边的位置，已经空了的床上仍然留有余温。她不知道这么晚了Bruce会去哪里，但她没有时间细想，毕竟联盟的事情要紧，她还需要飞回大都会市区的公寓里拿制服。

Clara随手将Bruce的西装外套再次裹在身上，飞出了敞开的窗户。

这次的反派并不难对付，如果不是Clara为某事分心的话，她根本不会被反派必备的触手抓住，并磨破了她后腰的制服。

但她实在无法集中精力，毕竟蝙蝠侠的嘴唇上，赫然出现了她自己在Bruce·Wayne嘴上咬出来的痕迹。

在反派被Diana的真言套索捆住正在被逼供的时候，巨大的黑影笼罩在她身后，蝙蝠侠扯下了自己的披风裹在了她身上。

她疑惑地回过头，蝙蝠侠藏在面具后面的眼神闪躲，低沉沙哑的电子音说：“你……衣服破了……”

“噢！谢谢你！”Clara红着脸开口，她完全无法将视线从蝙蝠侠说话时开合的嘴唇上的那块伤疤移开。

在黑沉沉的男人转身要走的时候，Clara终于鼓起勇气拉住他，低下头颤着声问到：“那么，你……你嘴上的伤，是……是某个人留下的……标记吗？”

蝙蝠侠没有回答，但也没有离开。

过了很久，久到Clara以为她永远不会得到回应的时候。

Clara听到Bruce的声音在耳边响起，关掉了电子音的蝙蝠侠对她说：“那么我希望下次我给某人做的标记，能不这么容易被人看见。”

—END—

——Bruce你在我身上画了什么？

——蝙蝠。

——拜托了，蝙蝠侠先生，您能不能有点别的创意。

——那你希望我画什么呢？嗯？我的小星星？

——呕！你不要在穿着制服的时候用布鲁西宝贝的语气说话！

 

——所以你不是个新晋超模，而是个默默无闻、土里土气的体育版记者。

——你也不是亿万富翁、花花公子！

——我是，只不过我同时还是蝙蝠侠。

——那我同时还是超人呢！

——没错，但归根结底你不是模特。你骗了我，Clara，准备好补偿了吗？

——哼！


End file.
